1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevator system capable of registering calls, distinguishing between, for example, the able-bodied and passengers in wheelchairs, among passengers waiting at an elevator hall, and automatically switching an operation mode.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-268879 discloses a method wherein two cameras scan, from a ceiling, passengers waiting at an elevator hall, and captured images are subjected to image processing to detect top planar shapes and heights of the passengers, thereby discriminating the types of the passengers so as to switch an operation mode.
There is another example disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-330052. In this example, a wheelchair detector is incorporated in an elevator hall call button device to automatically recognize passengers in wheelchairs so as to register calls dedicated to passengers in wheelchairs. This arrangement makes it possible to combine pushbutton switches for upward call and downward call for passengers in wheelchairs with regular pushbutton switches, thereby eliminating the need for providing separate pushbutton switches for the passengers in wheelchairs that used to be installed at each floor level.
In the conventional passenger recognizing method described in the former publication, two cameras must be installed on a ceiling, requiring cumbersome construction including drilling holes in the ceiling, installing the cameras, and wiring. This would affect the design of the building wherein the elevator is installed, and require considerable efforts for installing and making adjustment of the cameras that would be carried out on the site.
In the conventional method described in the latter publication, the wheelchair detecting sensor is a metal detecting sensor, so that it inconveniently responds to metal of objects other than wheelchairs, making it difficult to perform accurate detection of wheelchairs.
The present invention has been made with a view toward solving the problem described above, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an elevator system that permits improved accuracy for recognizing passengers, easier installation, adjustment, and inspection, and automatic switching of an operation mode.
To this end, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an elevator system including: scanning means for scanning a hall of an elevator or an area in the vicinity thereof; an image recognizing section for recognizing an image captured by the scanning means; and operation mode selecting means for switching an operation mode of the elevator based on recognition information supplied by the image recognizing section, wherein the scanning means is installed on a jamb of an elevator hall.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an elevator system including: scanning means for scanning a hall of an elevator or an area in the vicinity thereof; an image recognizing section for recognizing an image captured by the scanning means; and operation mode selecting means for switching an operation mode of the elevator based on recognition information supplied by the image recognizing section, wherein the scanning means is incorporated in a call registerer of an elevator hall.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an elevator system including: scanning means for scanning a hall of an elevator or an area in the vicinity thereof; an image recognizing section for recognizing an image captured by the scanning means; and operation mode selecting means for switching an operation mode of the elevator based on recognition information supplied by the image recognizing section, wherein the scanning means is incorporated in a call registerer of an elevator hall and a jamb of the elevator hall.
The scanning means and the image recognizing section may be adapted so that they are actuated when a passenger operates a hall call registerer.
The scanning means may be in constant operation regardless of whether a call has been registered, and may output a captured image directly from the elevator system to external equipment.
The image recognizing section may have means for transferring an image captured by the scanning means and the recognition information to external equipment.
The image recognizing section may have an image output terminal for outputting an image captured by the scanning means and the recognition information, the image output terminal being installed at a certain place of a hall portion of an elevator main body.